


99 Ways to Die! (Lance Edition)

by typomachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Langst, Suicide, btw there are like same kinds of death but diff method, gen neutral prnouns for pidge just gotta get that out there, hunk bby dont cry, if u dare, if yall dont like death then dont read, im sorry lance why do i hurt my bbys, just look at the title it aint gon be sunshine and rainbows, like seriously langst o clock, self projecting, t r ig g er wa rn ing, ull see if u read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: im so sorryanyway this aint gonna be pretty unless u like death and suffering please dont readalso please look at the tags before u read they hold valuable info!updates: wednesday (more info on profile)!!ON HOLD CHECK PROFILE BIO FOR INFO!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops i pressed post

**INTRODUCTION**

_**PLEASE BE WARNED THIS STORY MAY HAVE SOME TRIGGERING STUFF AND WHATNOT JUST DONT SUE ME.** _


	2. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was restless.
> 
> that'll stab him in the back later.

Lance twisted and turned in his bed, the blue sheet wrinkled and sprawled over the soft mattress, a corner just grasping the floor.

 

He let out a groan.

 

_How am I supposed to train tomorrow if I'm exhausted? I should've asked for Pidge's headphones._

 

He slipped out of bed nonetheless, and walked among the halls.

 

He knew Shiro was most likely walking around at the time, so he kept his footsteps quiet.

 

However, he himself wasn't a quiet person in general, and that included his feet.

 

He was able to walk without making a _ruckus_ , but anyone that was in the halls would've heard his shoes clicking on the cold floor.

 

Including the person behind him.

 

All of a sudden, the air was knocked out of Lance's stomach, and he toppled to the floor, a foot pressing on his back to ensure that no movement was made.

 

A hooded figure behind him pulled something out of his pocket that shimmered in the dim light.

 

And he used it to plunge the life out of Lance's back, until his jerks and whimpers of pain subsided, and left him limp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop short but just needed something to put down


	3. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he thought being control of a water cat and being a good swimmer would help.

The Galran General sneered at him.

 

Lance had been captured by the Galra while trying to save an Earth-like planet.

 

Voltron had to retreat, but the enemy was able to snag Lance and Blue at the last second.

 

Now here he was, fifty feet over such a familiar ocean, with a giant weight on his feet.

 

_Welp, this is what I get for talking shit about the Galra. Karma's a bitch eh?_

 

The General pushed him off the ship.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't believe the stories back then that said time slows when you're in danger.

 

He finally understood.

 

* * *

 

 

His body crashed onto the water, the air knocked out of his lungs.

 

Why was he burning?

 

Must be the reason the water's green.

 

He sunk.

 

Slowly.

 

The acid-like water nipped at his exposed skin.

 

He couldn't breathe without most likely damaging inside organs.

 

And the weight on his feet took swimming off the list of possibilities.

 

He tried to call for Blue.

 

He might've heard a muffled roar, but who knows? His ears were full of water.

 

He wondered if he bonded with Blue enough to control liquids.

 

He concentrated.

 

The acid seemed to burn more intensely.

 

_Well, I tried. Sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops its bad
> 
> the next few are gon be d e p r e s s in g


	4. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he hoped the others thought he was pushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sry

_Seventh Wheel._

 

_Nobody._

 

_Liability._

 

These thoughts swarmed around his head like bees buzzing around for pollen.

 

They didn't need him.

 

He walked out of the forest, and found himself nearing a cliff.

 

He had heard the whurs of a dangerous animal that lived on that planet.

 

Then again, would the others care if he was hurt or killed?

 

_I personally wouldn't._

 

His feet edged closer to the cliff.

 

His mind raced.

 

His heart longed.

 

For someone to care.

 

 _Notice_ even.

 

Of course, his wishes fell upon deaf ears.

 

Just like his chatter.

 

He always tried to cheer them up.

 

But how could he if they didn't listen?

 

He liked it back on Earth, where at least half the time they paid attention to him.

 

At least he was  _acknowledged._  

 

His toes curled around the very tip of the edge.

 

_I'm coming home._

 

 

(He was so happy to leave he didn't hear them shout at him in worry.)

 

He jumped.


	5. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad habits die hard eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw self harm whoops

He entered his room.

 

_Why do you keep messing up? It was so easy!  
_

_You could've made that shot!_

 

_Be more careful, you hurt Hunk!_  
  


_Stop talking and pay attention!_

 

_Stop being so useless and do something useful for once._

 

He opened his bedside drawer, and pulled out the razor.

 

He walked over to the bathroom, and locked the door behind him as he stepped into the extended room.

 

Is was too bright.

 

Too overwhelming.

 

Back against the wall, he slid down to the floor.

 

He pulled up the navy blue sleeves on his left arm, white scars trailing as he pulled higher.

 

He set the blade against his skin, and started painting.

 

He must of done too many, since the room was getting too bright, and he swore he heard someone call his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i couldnt do a death scene bc itll make m e cry  
> it was an abrupt end my bad  
> dont kill me if yall want ill rewrite
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> -
> 
> if theres enough comments/kudos ill do a fluff :)
> 
> comment a ship w/ lance and most commented will be featured
> 
> if theres a tie ill do both


	6. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he took one for the team.

Back against a wall, Lance gripped his gun, pressing it close against his chest, evening out his breaths to be as silent as possible.

They were raiding a Galaran ship, since Pidge had found out their father and brother were there, and immediately urged them all to go.

The plan was to have Pidge and Shiro in the Green Lion for backup since the cloaking device on Green would hide the Lion well.

Keith, Hunk, and Lance had the task of searching for the prisoners and releasing them.

Unfortunately, the information was false. However, they were moved recently, which indicated they were alive.

"I can't believe they're still alive!" Pidge's voice crackled through the comms.

"Yes. I'm not sure where they are now though.." Shiro trailed off, most likely thinking of the two Holts.

"Shiro, don't blame yourself okay?" Keith reassured from besides Lance, fidgeting with his sword, his purple-grey eyes shifting to either sides, looking for any Galara that could blow their cover.

"Anyways, the alarms haven't gone off yet. Has anyone gotten any prisoners out of the ship yet?" Pidge asked. The clicking of keys was clear while they talked, which was understandable. They were either looking for more clues to find their family or looking at the security cameras. Hopefully the latter.

"Less talking more walking." Hunk chided. He was a corner away, but Lance and Keith could barely spot his orange bandanna.

The three quickly walk down the halls, pausing every now and then with a warning from Pidge that a sentry was just walking by.

They all made it to the cells unscathed, but there were a few close calls.

"C'mon guys! Let's get all these guys out, it'll be a piece of cake!" Lance grinned, shooting his gun at a bar of a cell, making a large enough hole for the rabbit-like ailen to step out and gurble something that he hoped was a thank you.

After they got all the prisoners out and were heading for the cargo bay where they were going to go back to the castle from, Lance ate his words.

Literally.

A guard's gun smacked him right in the mouth as he, Hunk, and Keith were leading everyone out.

Lance grunted, but activated his bayard and pointed it towards the sentry, blasting a blue stream of energy towards him. The Galara was pushed into a wall and fell into a heap of his own limbs.

Unluckily for them, while Lance was activating his gun, the sentry sounded an alarm.

"Shit." Keith muttered, waving furiously towards the exit, all of the aliens huddling towards their freedom.

Green was outside, and uncloaked, waiting to pick all of them up.

By the time they got all but two prisoners in the Lion, reinforcements had arrived.

Lance, Keith, and Hunk had their weapons at the ready, guarding all of the newly escaped aliens as they crossed onto the ship.

Three of the guards raised their guns and rapid fired towards the paladins, bolts of purple light shooting across the air towards the area Voltron was at.

Hunk and Lance returned fire, while Keith took care of a melee guard who was fighting with a spear.

Lance had taken care of two of the sentries, and Hunk was doing fine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw a sentry sneak in and aim a shot towards Keith.

In a flurry of panic, he screamed, "KEITH WATCH OUT!".

He made a split second decision.

He wasn't needed on this team.

But Keith.

Keith was more important.

Lance raced over, each broad step he took seemed like an eternity.

He shoved Keith away, and replaced red with blue, then he saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay
> 
> and i finished this at like 12:50 am so if there are mistakes oops im about to pass out it's been a long day
> 
> also decided to get rid of my anon thing on all my stories bc why not i need to suck it up and realize i suck at writing 
> 
> this is probably the longest chapter ive written for this if u want longer ones hmu


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he hopes keith didnt do it on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short sorry

Shots went flying from all around, the purple light illuminating the dark hallway.

 

" _COME ON! WE NEED BACK UP!_ "

 

Keith and Lance were together, side by side, trying to make a path to the loading bay so they could escape.

 

Lance grunted as his gun powered up and shot a Galra directly in their chest, sending them flying into three others closeby, making a heap of unconscious bodies sprawled on the ground.

 

Keith lunged forward and held his sword over his shoulder, bringing it down heavily in a diagonal cut through a Galra.

 

They dodge and attacked, the blue and red.

 

Lance grit his teeth, _they were almost there, he could see the door._

 

Time went into slow motion.

 

A shot was fired, a loud bang shouting throughout the room, lighting up the room.

 

Keith was in the line of fire.

 

He dodged.

 

Lance was b e h i n d h i m.

 

The light hit his chest, and the air came out of his lungs.

 

Then, he saw black. 


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all were not paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ive been spelling galra/galran wrong so sorry i think i typed it as galara so oOPS SORRY MY DUDES

Lance held his gun in his hand, the soft blue Altean lights slightly making a glow surround the area around him.

 

Gritting his teeth, he aimed at a Galran solider and fired.

 

The small blue energy flew true, and hit the solider directly in the chest, sending him into a heap of limbs, far away from Hunk, who gave a shout of gratitude in the coms.

 

-

 

"Wow! Great job everyone!" Shiro complimented them all as the started approaching their lions.

 

"I picked more off than Keith!" Lance bragged, shooting a smug look at Keith.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but he didn't reply.

 

Pidge grumbled from their spot, "I hope there isn't anymore, since I sure am tired-"

 

Shiro yelled for them to turn and attack, but it was too late.

 

A solider, buried to his knees with corpses, took a lousy aim and fired, the recoil taking the last of his energy and he collapsed soon after. 

 

They all were not prepared, adrenaline replaced with tired limbs, and tried to dodge the loose shot.

 

The armor would usually protect them, but they fought him before, and it had burned through a rock.

 

Well, now it burned straight through Lance's chest, and he heard a lot of noise, but the pain drowned out the words, and his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SO SRRY THEY ARE SO SHORT


	9. ...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wake him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> different from the rest
> 
> also too lazy to do proper grammar suck it up

lance woke up to pounding footsteps.

 

just as he sat up from his mattress, the door to his room hissed open.

 

then everyone jumped onto him.

 

shiro, hunk, keith, pidge, coran, and allura.

 

just, tackled him.

 

he thought for a split second that he was in trouble, then he was squashed by seven bodies, that were heaving with sobs.

 

they were talking over one another, a few grabbing his face, and another patting his body as if looking for something.

 

they all had told him they had nightmares that he had died.

 

 

shiro had watched him die from a wound while wandering the halls at night.

 

pidge had seen him drown.

 

hunk had watched him kill himself.

 

keith dodged a bullet and hit lance instead.

 

coran and allura watched him die from a solider that they all thought was dead.

 

he smiled, and comforted them, whispering that he was okay, and there was nothing to worry about.

 

he didnt mention that he had seen those dreams as well, and woke with a burning sensation in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will return to the normal programming in the next chap unless someone wants more fourth wall breaking


	10. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wish he knew what happened to shiro after he blacked out

Lance strolled down the halls, just exploring.

 

Even though he had been there for around 6 months now, he still got lost and stumbled into rooms he has never seen before.

 

As he turned the corner, he almost ran smack into a distressed Shiro, the leader’s hair was ruffled as if his fingers were laced into them, hairs splayed in all directions.

 

His little white floof now seemed like it blended in with the black, but the colors contrasted so much that Lance felt like he could see through the dense black hair, and individually pick out each white strand.

 

Shiro almost stumbled, as he took a few steps back from the surprise. Lance’s eyebrows knitted together.

 

“Are you okay Shiro?” Lance asked, reaching out with his arms to steady Shiro.

 

Shiro calmed down, and nodded.

 

“Have you seen Kei-”

 

A flash of purple came from the corner of Lance’s eye from behind him, and pounced on him. Lance landed on his back, Shiro starting to turn on his Galra arm.

 

“Keith?” Lance and Shiro realized it at the same time, and it took everything in his body to resist the instinct to fight back. Lance wouldn’t fight Keith, not in the state Keith was.

 

Keith had turned into his other half- not human, but Galra.

 

Yellow surrounded those purple orbs, which were slit in fury like a feline. Purple fur grew around his jaw, and two fluffy ears were perched on top of Keith’s head.

 

Lance would’ve teased him.

 

Lance was about to, before Keith used his nails, long and sharp like the Galra’s were wrapped around his throat, the sharp edges digging into his throat.

 

Lance blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for reactions for what happens after lance dies, so the chapter after this is going to be keith's reaction
> 
> im also really r e a l l y sorry for these being so short !! i try to make them long, but i feel like its just filling empty space, and i feel like you all just want the death scene and no other nonsense covering it


	11. 9.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith was so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^)

keith woke up with the feeling of dread pressing hard against his heart. sweat dripped down his neck, breaths shuddering through his lungs like someone was grasping them.

 

his blankets were sprawled onto the floor, his hands clutching the bed sheets as he heaved. 

 

keith's dream was so vivid, he immediately rushed out of bed and headed to lance's nearby room.

 

he rammed the door open, and saw lance rise out of bed before keith grabbed him into a hug.

 

lance's eyes were wide, breaths uneven and scattered. 

 

"woah woah, keith buddy, what's up?" lance murmured softly, taking a hand and patting keith's bedhead.

 

"im sorry im sorry im so so sorry," keith kept repeating the mantra into lances shirt.

 

"huh?" lance looked confused.

 

"i killed you?" 

 

lance laughed and placed keiths hand on his chest.

 

badump.

 

"see? not dead."

 

lances smile was fake. but was enough. 


	12. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he didnt realize it was toxic

Lance sat at the banquet. 

 

They were all at an alien planet after a peace agreement was made, and a giant celebration was held in the yellow palace perched atop a cliff.

 

The chatter was quite loud, even though Lance was not participating in any conversation.

 

Perhaps-

 

Ah.

 

The chefs were coming in with racks of food.

 

Some actually resembled Earthen cuisine, but it would most likely not taste like the authentic food on Earth.

 

The chefs placed down the food, and a chef placed a special meal onto the paladin's plate.

 

Lance was a bit wary at this action, since the plate that the paladins were eating was not served to any other creature attending.

 

"Could you wait a moment guys? I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I don't think we should eat this..." Lance murmured out to his friends.

 

Hunk's stomach growled.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "C'mon Lance, it'll be fine."

 

Lance hesitated. "Do you mind if I try it first?"

 

Everyone was tired of arguing and agreed.

 

Lance took a small corner of the strange blue square, and popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

 

"See? Nothing happened," Keith grumbled, going to take a piece of the food.

 

Lance felt like he was choking.

 

He tipped over his chair, and heard the shocked reactions from the people around him.

 

He passed out, not after hearing chairs being pushed out of the way and arms grabbing his torso upright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucky u guys two updates in a day
> 
> anyways its short and overused but whatever


	13. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if they'll be safe, he'll keep quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short as hell like always ill try to make it longer 
> 
> at least its just a tad bit detailed smh
> 
> wOAH JESUS I JUST REALIZED HOW SHORT IT IS BUT I POSTED TWO LAST WEEK SO-
> 
> suck it up whoops ill try to make up for it next week or ill post another

Lance grit his teeth. He wasn’t going to say anything that would endanger his friends.  
  
He was strapped down to a table. Purple lights glowed harshly at him, stinging his eyes at the bright color. The room was dark despite the lights that were embedded into the wall, the dark atmosphere not helping against the dark walls.  
  
Lance had been caught, but luckily the others had made it out.  
  
A Galran soldier—Yerfi was it?—was interrogating him in a very violent way.  
  
“Woah Yeti! I know you’re pretty cold, but you didn’t have to shock me!” Lance’s jokes were the only thing keeping himself sane.  
  
Yerfi grunted. He grabbed a knife from a nearby table and attacked so quickly, the only reason Lance knew it happened was the searing pain in his shoulder.  
  
A small thud sounded from below him.  
  
He choked out a scream as blood filled his throat and he couldn’t breathe. He realized what it was. His arm.  
  
Yerfi struck again, going for his right leg, and with some jagged movements, removed the limb.  
  
Lance screamed loudly, blood clogging his throat.  
  
The pain—goddamn it was so painful, he broke a rib when he was younger, but the pain couldn’t even compare to this.  
  
Yerfi has just finished sawing off his left arm when Lance couldn’t keep going any longer and saw black.


	14. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wanted to touch the stars, but not like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early bc i have schoolwork and need to get this done
> 
>  
> 
> no grammar since i need to do shit

lance's knuckles turned white as he gripped tightly on edge of the door as it closed.

 

the lights blared red.

 

the airlock was gonna open, and lance was still stuck inside.

 

lance held _anything_ that could help him stay close to the ship.

 

the doors finally shut, and lance was upset that he didn't bring his helmet.

 

the doors slipped open behind him, and the space sucked him towards it.

 

he slipped, only to see that keith had been outside the door, pounding on the glass, another hand trying to open the door.

 

keith was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shitty but i wanna post anyway i may do a better version later sorry


	15. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance was known to be a fast eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chaps from now on sorry i have ninty nine

Lance munched on a few of the delicacies surrounding him, the room loud and festive.

 

They were at a diplomatic party; Voltron now sitting with the citizens and the King, celebrating a new alliance.

 

Lance threw a piece of what seemed like meat into his mouth, and figured he should have chewed before swallowing.

 

He coughed, trying to get the piece of food out of his throat, but the damn thing seemed lodged into his airway.

 

Lance wheezed, quietly excusing himself, going to an empty hallway.

 

He coughed and coughed trying to breathe and get it out of him.

 

Lance saw an orange bandanna run towards him before Lance closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my profile shenanigans if u wanna 
> 
> sorry for the wait


	16. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hah, of all things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the wait whenever i finish a chap i post another so i finished another chapter for this story

Lance was admittedly allergic to nuts.

 

He didn’t realize that he would come to face with any of them in space!  
  
Allura had been handing them out in each of the paladins’ rooms.

 

Of course, if it looked like it, he wouldn’t have eaten them.

 

However, “it was important for your health” and it looked like a small candy.

 

Lance shouldn’t dumped the entire box into his mouth.

 

He swallowed, and his throat seemed to close up, swelling up.

 

He dropped to the ground, breathing harsh.

 

The conversation on his comms was loud, and Lance could hear it from his position on the floor.

 

“Allura, what are these made of?” Hunk asked quickly.

 

“I think you earthlings call them ‘nuts’?”

 

Lance heard a curse, but he couldn’t think too much about it since he couldn’t see anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy like i said (i think) theyll be shorter now


	17. xv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shouldve payed attention to allura's safety lectures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our regular updating schedule ;^

Lance grunted, pulling forward the steering thruster on Blue, sending them shooting forward.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright light emanating from a Galra ship.

 

Shit.

 

He felt it before he saw the shot hit his Lion.

 

The seatbelt seemed to have unfastened, and it released its hold on him and flung him against a wall.

 

He let out a small groan, and he realized that, why was Blue opening her mouth?-

 

He was thrown out of the cockpit through his Lion’s mouth, sending him into empty… space.

 

The rejection hurt him more than the impact. Then, a curious, horrible thing happened.

 

His helmet had gotten weak at the bottom, and it slipped off completely, leaving him suffocating.

 

Blue’s mind panicked against him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his amazing Lion try to rescue him, and then he couldn’t see anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops short


	18. xvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shoulve trained

Lance parried the Galra’s gun with his own, pushing it away from Lance’s body towards the wall, the gun going off and luckily missing him.

 

The soldier stumbled slightly, and Lance took the time to fire his own gun, the blue light slamming into the Galra’s chest, sending him flying across the hall.

 

Another soldier screamed what must have been the fallen’s name, and looked at Lance with fury in his amber eyes, glaring into his skull.

 

He took his gun and fired it at Lance, screaming at Lance profanities that Lance wished he had taken a bar of soap with him.

 

Lance dodged a few shots, some skimming his body.

 

Lance went to dodge another, but the soldier shot another purple light, and it collided with Lance’s chest, taking his breath and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lmao i have 99 of them ;((


	19. xvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass-teriods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM SORRY IF THIS CAME OUT LATE I USUALLY DO IT EARLY TODAY I FORGOTT

Lance loved the weightlessness that came with space. It made him free. His body often felt trapped, and he was always restless.

 

He had taken his jetpack and went out for a little fly without Blue.

 

Something told him that there was a reason why he was uncomfortable with Blue right now, but he assumed it was just because he wanted some freedom.

 

He noticed some asteroids coming quickly towards him.

 

He tried to move out of the way, but the storm was so dense, he got pinned by one asteriod and against another.

 

Another bashed him on the head, and he felt dizzy.

 

A few more attacked his head, which was above the two rocks pinning him.

 

He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prolly an unrealistic death so theres gonna be a lot of those bc 99
> 
> //edit: no updates till jan


	20. xviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shouldve known paranoia would work against him one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IM SO SORRY SCHOOLS BEEN A PAIN IM LITERALLY WORKING ON THREE HWS AS I POST THIS

Grabbing his gun, Lance peeked out from his position to shoot at a Galran solider, quickly hiding behind the huge boulder once more. His blue shot landed if the grunt that came from the soldier had meant anything.

 

Lance was paranoid enough to take another peek out of his safe spot, when the soldier he thought was out, swung a dark blade towards Lance.

 

Stunned, Lance didn't have enough time to move, and the stinging slash across the blue paladin's chest felt like fire.

 

Grinding his teeth, attempting to knock him out, Lance tried to shoot again at the Galran, but the knife knocked away his gun.

 

The movement triggered his wound, making Lance give out a small hiss in pain.

 

The Galran took the small momentto strike once more, going for Lance's neck this time around.

 

Unlike Lance, this blow landed, and the sharp sensation that fled across Lance's neck was the last thing he felt before his eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc its short this is me we talking about


	21. xix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shouldve listened to pidges explanation

Planting the small robot on the floor, Lance leaped away from Pidge’s latest invention.

 

The robot was apparently an defensive assist from what Lance could grab from Pidge’s lengthy explanation. The robot—which Lance had named R2D2, because why not?—would protect Lance while he dealt with enemies, and would beep at him privately through the comms, so no one would hear, when an enemy was nearby.

 

The robot had turned  _ red _ instead of the light blue of Altean technology the moment he had placed it down, and Lance was worried after what happened with the incident with fake Rover.

 

Unfortunately, Lance’s suspicions were correct, and R2D2 attacked him with five different weapons that Coran had deemed alright for Pidge to use.

 

“Pidge! Is R2D2 supposed to attack  _ me _ ?”

 

“What the—no!” Pidge shrieked and loud typing noises filled the comms.

 

“I-I can’t fix it?” distressed, Pidge stuttered out a few more curses. They sounded like they were on the verge of crying.

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, concerned. “Woah, Pidge, I think I can handle it-”

 

R2D2 took Lance’s concern over Pidge as a distraction, and smacked him over the head with a shield like object.

 

His knees gave out from under him, making him collapse on the ground with a groan.

 

“Lance!”   
  


As black spots filled his vision, Lance heard a quiet whirr of metal spinning before R2D2 was directly in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be on hold until further notice

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [99 Ways To Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545341) by [BlackDevilWhiteDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon)




End file.
